


Crankiplier - One Shot Smut Collection

by Simplyable



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Taking Suggestions, Teacher/Student, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyable/pseuds/Simplyable
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots, all smut related. Sometimes plot, sometimes no plot. If you have an idea, you can comment on it or submit an idea to my reddit if you wish to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 42
Kudos: 295





	1. Again and Again

Ethan purred softly underneath his breath, letting out a few soft _'ah ah ah'_ s as Mark slowly thrust into him. The young man laid on his back, his body jolting ever so slightly as he kept his legs wrapped around his boyfriend's hips. His stomach was beginning to heat up with delight as he lay there, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets, balling them up in his fists and fiddling with them between his fingers. The brunette had never felt this good in his entire life, his back arching in just the slightest as he continued sliding his hands up and down the sheets, not sure where he was supposed to put them.

"That feel good?" Mark whispered lowly, leaning down slightly so that his lips were almost grazing his ear. Ethan almost couldn't respond for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side and allowing his left cheek to press against the pillow. He let out a shaky breath, giving a quick nod of his head.

"M-Mhm," he breathed out shakily, his unraveling his legs from around Mark's hips, instead pressing his ankles against the sheets and letting his legs fall open. His boyfriend let out a satisfied groan in return, gripping the young man's hips in return. "Fuh-feels really good," Ethan managed, biting his lower lip. His stomach felt like it was on fire as his boyfriend groaned in his ear. God, Mark must have been doing that intentionally just to get a reaction. Nevertheless, Ethan let out a whimper of a moan, a long whine extending as he tossed his head back.

" _Such a good boy_ ," Mark purred gently, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs as he kept up his steady thrusts, picking up the speed just slightly. Ethan gasped softly, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend's cock moving in and out of his tight heat. It was wonderful. It was _hot_. The young man allowed himself to let out another whine, his thighs trembling against Mark's touch. "Shhh," the older man murmured, giving a particularly forceful thrust into Ethan.

The young man almost yelped with pleasure, noticing the smirk the raven-haired man gave afterward. God, he _knew_ what he was doing.

Mark gave another thrust with the same force, Ethan twitched slightly and letting out a pleasured sigh. "That's not too much, is it?" the older man purred, almost rhetorically. He continued at a decently quick pace, the thrusts not as forceful, but the young man had to regain focus to stop himself from babbling out something incoherent. 

"Nuh-no," he managed, letting out a shaky breath. "Fuh-feels so good...fuh-fuck, feels _so good_..." the last word dragged out, a wail of pleasure releasing as Mark continued thrusting into him. 

Mark let out a low chuckle. The young man could have sworn his boyfriend found humor in making him fall apart. The steady thrusting continued, almost back to its original slow pace. "We could do this forever, hm?" the older man teased, giving Ethan's hips a gentle squeeze. "Could fuck like this, nice and slow? Stop every few minutes until you're begging. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ethan couldn't even answer, gripping at the sheets and whining, _desperate_ for his boyfriend to go faster. "Something wrong, baby? Use your words."

God, Ethan _couldn't_. The young man let out a sigh of pleasure, trying to move his ass back onto Mark's cock with each thrust, just for a bit more _friction_ , but his boyfriend held down his hips forcefully. The brunette panted heavily, trembling against his touch as the thrusting continued. Ethan could have sworn he could almost hear the slapping of skin against skin.

"Use your words, baby," Mark whispered, pausing his thrusts for a second before practically slamming into him. This time, Ethan couldn't swallow his wail, tossing his head back and practically screaming with pleasure. "Oh, you like that, hm? You like it when I fuck you like that...all nice and rough?" The older man leaned down for the last part, growling in his ear. Ethan sighed with pure ecstasy, nodding his head weakly. 

"Puh-please," the young man begged. 

"Such a pretty little thing," his boyfriend cooed with pure amusement. "Mmm, I do like fucking you slow though...like taking my time..." his voice trailed off as he straightened up, squeezing Ethan's hips again.

"Puh... _please_ ," Ethan breathed out, his chest practically _heaving_ as he pleaded. He allowed his legs to fall open just a bit further, almost like an invitation for his boyfriend to fuck the life out of him. Mark cocked his eyebrow slightly, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes. The brunette's were filled with pure lust and longing. 

Mark chuckled softly, readjusting himself before he gave a forceful thrust into Ethan. The young man sucked in a heavy breath, his mouth almost watering when he realized he was going to get what he wanted. He rested his head back on the pillow, biting his lip and gripping the sheets with anticipation. And, he was correct. Mark's grip on his hips tightened as the speed of his thrusts picked up, that familiar forceful fucking continuing. Ethan's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out as he felt the heat in his stomach growing.

For a few seconds, the young man's hands flailed almost desperately; gripping the sheets, tugging at his own hair, reaching back for the headboard of the bed. 

" _This what you wanted?_ " Mark purred, chuckling softly as he watched his boyfriend fall apart underneath him. "You like me fucking you like this, hm?" Ethan's lips parted as he nodded frantically, his breathing beginning to pick up again as he felt himself on the edge. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Guh-gonna..." Ethan choked out, his back arching.

Mark ran his hand down his boyfriend's body, gripping his cock and jerking his wrist swiftly. "Shhh, I've got you," he whispered, his voice honey compared to the pounding thrusts he gave. Ethan's thighs began to tremble, his stomach bubbling with pleasure as his cock gave a pitiful twitch into his boyfriend's hand. With Mark working him like this, he wasn't going to last long. He was on the edge, at the brink of release. "Come on, baby, you can do it."

Ethan let out a choked sob of a moan. "Cuh-cuh..." his voice trailed off, tears prickling in his eyes as Mark's hand jerked faster. " _Coming_..." he breathed out, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he arched his back. Ethan's eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself releasing into his boyfriend's hand, tightening around Mark's cock as his entire body quivered. The older man continued thrusting through his lover's orgasm, slowly to a stop only once Ethan had collapsed back onto the bed. The young man was left speechless for a few seconds, Mark's grip on his hips loosening as he began to gently rub circles into his hip bones again.

"Good boy..." the older man whispered, watching Ethan pant underneath him, his cock twitching in his hand before he released it. 

"Suh-so...good..." the brunette managed.

"Mm, I bet it was," Mark purred, gently running his hand over his chest, snaking it up his neck before gently stroking Ethan's hair. "Should fuck you like that more often, hm?"

"Mhm," Ethan murmured, sighing contently as he leaned his head into his boyfriend's touch. Mark smiled softly, giving a slow thrust into his boyfriend. The young man gasped softly, his legs and cock twitching in return to his prostate being stimulated again. He whimpered softly, feeling Mark continuing to stroke his hair.

"Shhh, that's it," Mark whispered, giving yet another slow thrust. The young man sucked in a shaky breath, shifting slightly as his legs fell open once again. What was his boyfriend doing? "I'm gonna make you feel really good, okay?" The raven-haired man breathed out. 

"Wha...?" Ethan murmured, cutting himself off as his boyfriend thrust into him again. This time, however, he didn't falter. Although the pace was slow, it was kept steady, Mark's cock thrusting in and out of him. "Wuh-what are you..." the younger man sighed with pleasure.

"That's it..." Mark purred. "Have you ever come twice before, honey?"

Ethan's cock twitched. "Nu-uh," he whispered, his eyes widening slightly from the mere thought. The brunette glanced down, watching himself be fucked for a few seconds before looking back to Mark. "Buh-but I..."

"Mhm, might be a little uncomfortable the first few seconds," the older man cooed, riding his finger carefully up the side of his boyfriend's cock. "I'll take good care of you, okay?"

" _Ah_..." Ethan breathed out, his face scrunching up with pure ecstasy as he tossed his head back. Mark carefully applied pressure against the head of his cock, the young man mewling with pleasure. A slight discomfort, as his boyfriend had promised, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

"God, you're so _tight_ ," Mark growled, almost with praise. He kept his thrusts slow, since he didn't want t hurt his boyfriend, and Ethan appreciated him for that as he panted softly, his stomach feeling like it was on fire. "And this pretty cock of yours..." he gripped Ethan's cock again, giving a slow jerk. 

Ethan hissed, his hips bucking slightly.

"Too much?" Mark questioned, his voice more serious.

"Nuh-no," the young man whispered, sucking in a heavy breath and swallowing thickly. "Puh-perfect." The raven-haired man gave a smile of appreciation, holding Ethan's cock carefully in his hand, giving a slow jerk every other thrust. "Fuh-feels... _feels so good_..." 

Mark picked up the speed of his hand. Not by much, of course, but enough to keep a steady pace that didn't falter. A soft _shlickshlickshlick_ filled the air, Ethan mewling with delight as his stomach bubbled up again. This time, though, it was more powerful. For a few seconds, he just lay there, his head tossing back and forth as he got lost in the feeling of Mark fucking him slowly. "O-Oh God-"

"Mm, you wanna come again, don't you?" Mark cooed, chuckling softly as Ethan let out a whine in return, nodding his head frantically. "Shhh, you don't have to beg, I've got you..." his thrusting continued, the older man giving a pleasured groan as Ethan tightened around him, at the brink of release. "Oh _fuck_..." he choked out.

Ethan panted heavily, begging silently for something that would push him over the edge. Mark thrust a bit quicker, obviously beginning to chase his own release. The young man gripped the sheets tightly, his eyebrows furrowing with pleasure. "Puh... _please_..." he choked out, a tear escaping his eye. After just another thrust, Ethan felt his boyfriend releasing inside of him. The young man groaned, biting his lip as Mark's hand moved quickly, squeezing around his cock. 

Ethan came not much later, purring with pure delight as his body seized up before becoming completely limp. His boyfriend gave a few more mindless thrusts before coming to a stop, pulling out to collapse beside him. Ethan's legs quivered for a few seconds as he panted, staring up at the ceiling. Fuck...that was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reee, hope that was a good chapter.
> 
> Thank you,  
> Simply


	2. The Satisfaction of Loving You

Ethan bit his lip gently, his hands gripping at the sheets as he sat at the edge of the bed. His heart beat heavily in his chest with anxiousness and anticipation as Mark leaned over him, his lips attached to his neck as he sucked gently at the skin. The young man tilted his head back hesitantly so his boyfriend would have better access. Ethan hummed contently underneath his breath, purring with delight as Mark ran his hands down his sides, resting his hands on his hips and squeezing gently. 

"God, you're so fucking pretty," Mark whispered underneath his breath, resting his hand gently on his lover's chest. The young man could tell that the older was just _itching_ to rip his shirt off of him. "So fucking unfair, you know that?" The raven-haired man kissed underneath his jaw, his hands roaming from his chest to his thighs, giving them a quick squeeze. Ethan let out a soft whimper, thoughts racing through his head at a million miles per hour, as fast as his heart in his chest. Part of him could barely breathe, he wanted this so bad...but it was all so new to him. The brunette had never done this before...he had never even _touched himself_ before, and all of this was more than enough to make him feel beyond amazing. 

"Please..." the brunette whispered, not knowing what else to say as Mark nipped gently at his skin. It was obvious that the older man had done this before, and that was enough to make the young man tremble with a mix of jealousy and pleasure, but he was his now. "Fuh-fuck, please touch me."

"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?" Mark cooed teasingly in his ear.

"Anywhere," Ethan panted, his voice littered with desperation. "Wuh-want you, fuck, want you so _bad_..." his voice trailed off into a pleading whine. His hands reached around desperately, trailing from the collar of his boyfriend's shirt, to his hair, to his shoulders. Gripping tightly, pulling, squeezing, silently _pleading_ for the older man to touch him anywhere... _everywhere._ Ethan could feel his cock tightening in his pants, pushing down against the bed for any sort of friction.

Mark held his hips still, chuckling lowly. "You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" he cooed softly, almost finding amusement in his boyfriend writhing desperately underneath him. Ethan whined, simply nodding frantically in return because he couldn't deny it. He trailed his finger gently over the crotch of Ethan's pants, the young man trembling against his touch. "Aww, do you like that?" The older man purred.

"Yuh-yes..." Ethan admitted, breathing out a sigh of pleasure.

"God I can't wait to fuck you..." Mark whispered lowly, peppering gentle kisses underneath his lover's jaw. Ethan let out a shaky breath at the thought, biting his lip. His toes curled at the mere image that was slowly starting to slip into his head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me fucking you? Nice and slow, hm?" Ethan nodded. God, he just wanted Mark to take his clothes off already.

Mark hooked his hands underneath the younger man's shirt, pressing a kiss against his collarbone before he began to slowly lift it up. The brunette lifted his arms up to make it easier, shivering against the touch of the cool room the second his torso was stripped bare. His boyfriend leaned back slightly to marvel at Ethan's bare chest, his eyes flickering and his pupils dilating at the sight. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Mark purred, leaning over and pressing his hand against the brunette's chest, applying gentle pressure. Ethan leaned back. onto the bed, feeling the cool touch of the sheets against his back. He crawled back slightly, just to make it a bit more comfortable. 

Mark leaned down, pressing kisses down his chest. "Have I told you how unfair it is that you're so pretty?" he breathed out against his skin.

Ethan couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe once or twice," he admitted shyly. The older man chuckled lowly, his hand brushing against the young man's belt. Ethan's breath hitched in his throat. 

"You ever had a cock inside of you?" Mark whispered gently, slowly beginning to undo his belt. Ethan just lay there for a few seconds, swallowing thickly and hardly knowing what to say. God, what could he say? His throat went dry at the mere thought of Mark fucking him...at the thought of his boyfriend's cock slipping in and out of him. "I asked you a question..." 

"Nuh-no," Ethan managed. God, had his pants always been this tight? "Wuh-want it...want it so bad. Want...want you _so bad_." His breathing had picked up as he lay desperately on the bed, gripping tightly at the sheets, despite the fact that his boyfriend had _barely_ touched him. 

"Shhh, I know," Mark whispered, finally undoing his belt and resting it carefully on the floor, almost as if it was fragile. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay?" 

"M-Mhm," the young man murmured. His boyfriend's voice was the sweetest thing in the world, contrasting from his rough and passionate actions. Ethan sucked in a heavy breath as his pants were tugged down forcefully. "Oh f-uh-fuck..." Ethan practically hiccuped, his legs already trembling as he helped slip out of his pants. He propped himself carefully up onto his elbows, his legs sliding up so that his feet were planted on the bed. Ethan allowed his elbows to drop down again, his head falling back onto the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. _Pleasetouchmepleasetouchmepleasetouchme_. The thoughts buzzed through his head as he bit his lip with anticipation. Ethan could only suck in a breath as he heard the sound of his boyfriend removing his own shirt.

Not long afterward, the young man bucked his hip against the touch of his boyfriend's finger slowly trailing down the crotch of his boxers, flicking gently. God, if Ethan had known that all it took was something so simple to make him feel so good...he would have tried it himself a long time ago. "O-Oh _shiiiit_ ," he whined, Mark continuing with a rubbing sensation. 

"Doesn't take much, does it?" The older man chuckled, applying only a slight bit of pressure. "Bet I could make you come in your boxers like this, huh?" Ethan panted softly, nodding his head as Mark just continued _rubbing,_ his toes curling in return. Ethan's breath trembled as he stared up at the ceiling, his mouth opening with a silent wail when he felt his boyfriend's tongue against the fabric of his boxers. The young man propped his elbows onto the bed once more, looking over at Mark and practically melting at the sight. Mark was kneeling at the side of the bed, working on undoing his own belt as he sucked gently at Ethan's crotch.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ," Ethan whined, his legs trembling at the mere sight. "Oh Guh-God, _pleasepleaseplease_." The zip of Mark's pants followed, a bit of shifting as he proceeded to slip out of them. 

" _Good boy_ ," the older man purred, rising carefully to his feet before leaning over his boyfriend. Mark returned to gently kissing his neck, his hand resting on Ethan's waist, fiddling with the hem of his boxers between his fingers. The young man whined needily, bucking his hips into his touch. Mark chuckled softly, carefully hooking his thumbs underneath Ethan's boxers before sliding them carefully down his legs. The young man didn't tear his eyes away from the ceiling, his legs trembling as he felt the fabric slowly sliding down his thighs, then past his knees, before finally slipping off and landing on the floor. Ethan let out a heavy breath, biting his lower lip with anticipation. 

"Should've known you would have such a pretty cock..." Mark murmured, running his hand gently over his boyfriend's stomach before wrapping it loosely around his cock. Ethan bucked into his hand, his ankles pressing against the sheets as his legs slowly spread open, almost as if it was an invitation. "You've never jerked off before, have you, honey?"

Ethan shook his head slowly. "Nu-nu-uh," he stammered, feeling his cock twitching in Mark's hand. He let out a sigh of ecstasy as his boyfriend's hand began to slowly move, jerking him off at a steady pace. "O-Ohh..." he breathed out.

"I'm gonna go get some lube, okay?" Mark whispered. The young man straightened up a bit, giving a quick nod of his head. "I promise, I'm gonna make you feel so good." The raven-haired man pulled away, not before pressing a gentle kiss against his lover's hip, before moving to the nightstand. Ethan laid there, breathing shakily, his cock twitching due to the loss of prior touch. After another second, the young man shivered as the sound of a tube being uncapped filled the silence. 

"I'll be gentle with you," Mark whispered. The young man shifted as he felt the older man's lubed index finger prodding against his entrance. 

"Puh-please just do something..." Ethan breathed out with exasperation. His boyfriend chuckled softly in return, shushing him before carefully slipping a finger inside of him. The young man sucked in a heavy breath, shifting with indifference. It was a bit uncomfortable, he had to admit, but he supposed that was to be expected. Ethan simply lay there, swallowing thickly as Mark's finger slid in deeper, until it had reached his knuckle.

"That okay?" Mark questioned.

"Mhm," the young man returned. "Is it...is it not supposed to feel good?"

"Well, I haven't done anything yet," the older man chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss against his lover's cock, his finger remaining still inside of him. Ethan let out a soft huff in return, but simply nodded his head, waiting. Slowly, Mark pulled his finger out, pushing it in a second later. This pace continued in a slow, steady pumping, just to stretch the young man open. After a few more seconds, though, Ethan's stomach bubbled with heat as his boyfriend curled his finger inside of him, pressing against something that was more than enough to make him shiver.

" _Fuh-fuck_..." Ethan breathed out, sucking in a heavy breath as his legs spread over a bit more.

"There we go..." Mark purred contently, pressing soft kisses against the base of the young man's cock. The older man continued pumping his finger a few more times before he curled his index finger against, pressing against that same spot. And oh _fuck_ Ethan could have sworn he saw stars. This time, though, Mark didn't stop applying that same gentle pressure, and he instead continued rubbing that spot. The young man's toes curled almost involuntary, his lips parting as he let out a few pants. "That feel good?" Mark cooed, licking a stripe up the side of the young man's cock, carefully slipping another finger inside of him, only to keep applying that firm pressure.

"Oh _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ," the young man babbled, tightening around Mark's fingers, practically sucking them in.

"Fuck, can't wait to see what you'll feel like on my cock..." the raven-haired man breathed out. Ethan mewled with pleasure, his back arching as Mark applied firmer pressure. "How do you want me to fuck you, hm?" The young man panted softly, an unfamiliar heat beginning to bubble in his stomach, one that seemingly prevented him from talking. "I could fuck your pretty little ass into the bed, would you like that? Fuck you nice and slow until you're a writhing little mess?"

"Puh-puh-please..." Ethan choked out.

"Maybe you could bounce up and down on my cock..." Mark whispered, pumping his fingers quickly. It was unfair how his voice was like honey, but his words were so filthy. "I can hold your hips down and just watch you come undone...fuck you until you're screaming..." 

"Guh-guh...gonna..." the young man mewled, his thighs trembling as Mark licked up the side of his cock again. Ethan didn't know what was happening...but he loved it.

"Fuck you against a wall..." his boyfriend purred. "Pin you there and make you mine..."

" _Gonna_ -"

Mark chuckled as he withdrew his fingers. The young man wailed with a mix of pleasure and frustration, his cock twitching with desperation as he lay a panting mess on the bed. "Shhh," the older man purred, standing up straight and hooking his thumbs underneath the hem of his own boxers. Ethan stared up at the ceiling, listening to the soft shifting of fabric as Mark finally took his underwear off. Again, the tube of lube was uncapped, and Ethan trembled with anticipation, spreading his legs almost impossibly wider. 

Within seconds, Ethan felt as Mark pressed his hands on either side of him, his cock carefully lining up. The young man's breath hitched as he looked up at his boyfriend. The older man leaned down, pressing his lips gently against his lover's neck before he slowly pushed inside of him. Ethan let out a soft choking noise of discomfort, squeezing his eyes shut tight, his hands gripping at the sheets roughly.

"Shhh, that's it..." Mark purred, pressing a kiss against his shoulder as his cock continued to move inside of him. The young man bit his tongue for a few seconds before making another noise of discomfort, finally letting the breath he had been holding escape. After another second, Mark bottomed out, letting out a groan of pleasure. "Can I...can I move now?" the older man questioned, biting his lip.

Ethan sucked in a heavy breath, slowly nodding his head. There was a pause before the older man pulled out, pushing back into him the following second. "Fuck, knew you would feel perfect..." Mark whispered, his voice almost getting caught in his throat as he began a steady pace. Ethan lay there with indifference, as he had once before, but with one particular thrust, he felt heat begin to bubble up in his stomach. The young man exhaled heavily, his mouth opening, but no words came out. He simply arched his back, beginning to babble incoherently for Mark to do whatever he had done again.

The older man let out a huff of laughter. "I'm gonna turn you into quite the slut, aren't I?" he cooed, continuing to thrust slowly, his cock just _barely_ grazing that special spot inside of Ethan. The young man simply nodded, not caring what he had to do to get his boyfriend to do what he had done _again_. "You look so pretty on my cock, babbling like that...use your words, honey."

Ethan didn't even know what to say, the older man's slow thrusting becoming almost painful, in the sense that he wanted more. "Fuh-fuck...fuck me..." the young man pleaded.

The older man purred softly, picking up the pace of his thrusts. The young man mewled with delight, throwing his head back and taking everything his boyfriend gave to him. Ethan wanted his boyfriend to absolutely ruin him. The brunette leaned up carefully, pressing his forehead against Mark's and just letting pleasured wails. The two of them shared a broken, open-mouthed kiss, Ethan panting against his boyfriend's lips as he screwed his eyes shut. His hands tightened around the sheets, his thighs trembling more and more with each thrust. God, the young man was in heaven. 

"That feels good, hm?" Mark chuckled, giving a particularly forceful thrust into his boyfriend. Ethan's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he nodded his head frantically. "You like being fucked, don't you?"

"Uh-uh-huh," Ethan babbled, letting out a soft _ah_ each time his boyfriend thrust into him. "Fuh-fuh-feels...." he couldn't even finish his sentence as he tossed his head back, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling. His stomach bubbled with pleasure, his cock twitching ever so slightly. It was that pleasurable feeling returning, the one he had felt when Mark was fingering him. The young man let out a choked moan as his lover thrust into him, this time not pulling out. Instead, he rocked his hips carefully, the young man mewling with pure ecstasy as he felt Mark's cock brushing up against that spot inside him, over and over, the same amount of firm pressure. "Oh, fuh-fuck..." Ethan hiccuped, rolling his hips with his boyfriend and gazing at him, lust in his eyes.

"That's it..." the older man whispered, his voice gentle as the two of them rolled their hips together. "Just like that..."

"Oh _Gooood_ ," the brunette whined, his voice trailing off once more. The heat in his stomach was immeasurable at this point. "Fuh-fuck, don't stop," he pleaded, his breath coming out in quick pants as he continued rocking his hips. 

Mark leaned down carefully, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. Ethan could only kiss him sloppily, but he didn't mind much when the older man's cock was buried inside of him. The young man's lower half began to tremble again, and he simply let out a choked moan as he felt himself being pushed to the edge. Mark must have felt it too, considering how much the brunette tightened up when he was at the brink of release. " _Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck_ ," Ethan babbled, feeling as his boyfriend began to rock his hips faster. " _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_..."

Mark gave a forceful thrust inside of him, grinning with pure satisfaction as he watched his boyfriend writhe underneath him, tensing up as he came. Ethan couldn't even make any noise as his hands gripped desperately at the sheets, his eyes practically rolling back into his head the second the older man continued to thrust, riding him through his orgasm. After a few seconds, when the young man came back down to Earth, he let out a sigh of content and gazed up at Mark lovingly. "Thank you..." was all he could manage.


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:
> 
> \- Grinding  
> \- Dirty Talk

Ethan shifted on the floor, taking a sip of his beer as he glanced at everyone else in the circle. The young man didn't know _why_ they were all sitting in a circle on the floor, but it had sort of just gradually happened as everyone shifting from the couch to the carpet. Mark sat adjacent to him, looking at something on his phone as everyone tried to brainstorm something they could do. It had been a successful charity livestream, where he, Bob, Wade, Sean, Tyler, and Mark had just done stupid shit for the entire afternoon. Looking at their Twitter replies for stupid dares they could do, doing dumb shit while blindfolded because, apparently, that made it more exciting. The young man couldn't exactly blame them, of course. After all, it had been a great time. Attempting to do certain yoga positions while blindfolded, doing crafts while blindfolded...the list could go on and on. It had left the six of them in a fit of laughter, and they had ended the stream satisfied that they had gone twenty thousand dollars above their goal for the livestream. Overall, it had been a success, and now they all felt the adrenaline slowly beginning to leave their system as they relaxed.

"Well, I would label that as a success," Ethan chirped happily, grinning against the lip of the bottle as his friends chimed with agreement. He passed the beer bottle to his left hand, leaning back on his right. the young man sighed contently, taking another sip. "Well, what now?" Was all he could manage, glancing from Mark to Tyler. "I mean, it seems like we already did everything fun during the stream. Cards Against Humanity...Truth or Dare...Never Have I Ever...and I'm fine with replaying any of them, but is there anything we haven't done?"

"We could do Never Have I Ever, but with a taser," Mark suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Sean scoffed with amusement. "You're such a fuckin' masochist," he commented. This, of course, only led to the older man rambling on about how he _wasn't_ a masochist, and he just wanted to see how much his body could handle. Within seconds, the six of them were laughing hysterically, Ethan shaking his head with humor. 

"Never Have I Ever, but with shots," Bob mentioned.

"Mark can't drink," Ethan teased, glancing at his friend with a shit-eating grin. "Ya party-pooper."

"I didn't even say anything!" Mark laughed, shaking his head with playful disbelief. "Okay, okay, everyone pretend to be smart for a few seconds. We'll figure something out. Something exciting, not like _truth or dare_."

"It was a good suggestion!" Wade exclaimed.

"If we were in sixth grade," Ethan chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. "What's next, are we gonna play spin the bottle?"

"Not a bad idea," Bob joked.

"Absolutely not," Sean said, his voice half-joking. "There's no way I'm making out with any of you."

"Septiplier awaaaaaay," Mark exclaimed, tossing his head back. Ethan giggled softly, giving another roll of his eyes. There was a pause as all of them genuinely tried to think of something they could do. Sitting in a circle and just talking and drinking was fine, sure, but there was always something more.

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Sean said after another minute, glancing around the circle for thoughts. Ethan cocked his eyebrow, swallowing the sip of his drink he had taken. He didn't know what that was.

"What's that?" The brunette questioned, thinking out loud.

"Are we in junior year?" Tyler scoffed, chuckling softly.

"What's seven minutes in heaven?" Ethan asked once more.

"Maybe if we were like, _fourteen_ ," Bob joked.

"We played Truth or Dare!" Sean mentioned in defense.

"Okay, that's not even that bad of a game!" Wade exclaimed.

"Is someone going to explain to me what the fuck seven minutes in heaven is?" Ethan repeated with frustration, looking from one friend to the other and expectingan answer. "I can't exactly participate in a game that I _don't know how to play_."

"Easy there, tiger," Tyler chuckled. "We'll explain the rules."

"Wait, we're _actually_ playing this?" Mark asked, a look of amusement plastered on his face.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Wade returned.

"Explain away," the raven-haired man said finally, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back on his hands. Ethan smiled at him for a few seconds before he turned his attention to Sean, waiting for him to explain.

"The fact that you haven't even _heard_ of how this game works, let alone played it, concerns me," was all Sean said, smiling a bit as he straightened up, clearing his throat. "Okay, okay. It's a pretty simple game, actually. You just need people, a bottle, and a closet."

"Is this an elaborate game of spin-the-bottle?" Ethan questioned.

"Sort of, now let me explain." Ethan nodded his head. "Basically what happens is everyone sits in a circle and they spin a bottle. Hense the _sort of_ 'elaborate game of spin-the-bottle'. Except, instead of just getting in the center of the circle and making out, the two people who get picked have to go sit in a dark closet and do whatever the fuck they want for seven minutes, no interruptions. This game is played by high schoolers, so there's mostly just a lot of making out and sexual stuff."

Ethan swallowed thickly, shifting on the floor. "We don't...we don't _have_ to make out or do sexual stuff though, right?" It wasn't like the young man was _opposed_ to the idea...only with the right person, though, and the chances of him getting picked with the person of his choice was highly unlikely.

"No, I don't think any of us are gonna do sexual stuff," Tyler reassured his friend. "Probably just...I don't know, sit in the closet for seven minutes and kick each other."

Ethan giggled a bit, nodding his head. He paused for a few seconds, finishing off his beer before pushing the bottle into the center.

"Classy," Wade joked.

"You know me," the young man returned, grinning a bit and straightening up. "Okay, so....who spins?" He questions.

"You do the honors," Mark returned. Ethan nodded to himself, reaching over to the bottle. With a quick flick of his hand, he watched the bottle begin to spin, making a light rattling sound against the hardwood. He leaned back, humming with satisfaction as he watched the tip of the bottle travel around and around. After a few seconds of spinning, it finally came to a stop, pointing towards Mark. The older man smiled to himself, sitting up almost proudly. "Well, let's see who's gonna be the lucky guy," he joked. Ethan felt his heart in his throat, for whatever reason, and he shifted a bit as he watched his friend give the bottle a spin. Why was he nervous? Why was he on the brink of jealousy? It wasn't even that big of a deal...after all, the two people picked would just be punching each other in a closet, probably.

Slowly, the bottle came to a stop...pointing toward _him_. Ethan's heart skipped a beat, everyone letting out an obnoxious 'ooooh' the second it happened.

"People on the livestream would be going crazy if we were still filming," Bob joked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ethan commented, carefully pulling himself to his feet and brushing his shirt off. "You guys are just upset _you_ weren't the ones chosen to go with me."

"Oh piss off," Sean laughed. The young brunette smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced hesitantly over to Mark, who was beginning to pull himself off of the floor as well. "You remember the rules, Ethan, right?"

"I'm not an idiot," the young man returned. "Seven minutes in a closet. High schoolers fuck, non-high schoolers punch each other." The others laughed amongst themselves.

"Well, I'll be giving you two your thirty-second warning when time runs out," Wade commented, pulling out his phone so he could get the timer set up. Ethan nodded, slowly walking over to his friend. 

"Uh....ready?" The brunette questioned hesitantly. Why was he nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. 

"Yup," Mark hummed, glancing over his shoulder at a nearby closet. "Alrighty, I think that one should do the trick," he suggested, gesturing his hand over. Ethan looked over his shoulder, his stomach tightening...as well as his pants. He gave a quick nod, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. There was a bit of silence between the two of them before Sean cleared his throat, signaling for them to stop taking their time. So, in order to not make an embarrassment of himself, Ethan walked over to the closet, feeling Mark's presence not far behind him. The brunette reached for the door-knob, sucking in a heavy breath as he opened the closet Light pooled into the confined space, which provided only a little bit of extra room with the two of them in there, but he didn't comment on that.

Ethan stepped into the closet, feeling Mark behind him. Slowly, he watched as the light in the room began to diminish as the door was closed again. From outside the closet he could hear a muffled " _your time starts now_!", but that was it. The young man chuckled awkward, carefully turning to wherever he thought his friend could be in the darkness. "Do you want to punch me first, or would you let me have the hon-"

The young man's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Mark's hands on his waist within the next second, pushing him up against one of the walls of the closet. Ethan didn't know what to say for a few seconds as he felt his friend desperately attach his lips to the side of his neck, his hands snaking up from his hips to slip underneath his shirt. It all happened in the matter of a few seconds, completed in a way that made Ethan think that Mark _must_ have planned this out before he stepped inside the closet. The brunette couldn't even say anything in protest, fearing that he would merely let out a whimper if he dared to open his mouth. 

"Wuh-what..." was all Ethan could manage, letting out a shaky breath of ecstasy as his friend nipped at the skin of his neck. "Fuh- _fuck_..." the man breathed out softly, tilting his head back slightly. "What are you..."

"This is how you play the game, isn't it?" Mark purred. "We get to do whatever we want for seven minutes...unsupervised, no one bothering us." The older man sucked roughly underneath his jaw. "And... _this_ is what I wanna do." The young man swallowed a mewl as he felt Mark press his lower thigh between his legs, applying pressure against his crotch. 

"Fuck..." Ethan murmured, letting out a few shaky breaths as Mark just continued working him, his thigh moving in slow circles against the fabric of his crotch. The young man certainly hadn't been expecting this...he had expected them to share small talk about dumb shit. Instead, though, the older man was sucking at his neck and grinding against him. Ethan's cock twitched in his pants, his legs quivering around Mark's thigh almost uncontrollably. "Shuh-shuh-shit..." he choked out slowly, his body like putty in Mark's hands.

"Shhh..." Mark whispered, resting his hands down on Ethan's hips again, forcing him down on his thigh as he continued grinding against him. The young man almost yelped with surprise, his legs continuing to tremble. "That's it, shhh...that feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yuh-yes..." Ethan sputtered softly, a soft _hahhh_ whining out of him as his hands reached desperately for something he could grab onto. "Duh-don't stop..."

"Wonder how many times I can make you come in seven minutes, hm?" the older man purred. "God, I'd fuck your pretty ass right here if we only had the fucking _time_." The raven-haired man crashed their lips together, Ethan melting into his touch, letting out a few soft pitiful whimpers. God, he wished they could have more time...he could already picture himself with his forearms and cheek pressed against the wall of the closet...Mark holding his hips tightly and fucking into him slowly. The brunette moaned softly at the thought, the sound muffled by his friend's lips.

Mark pulled his lips away, chucklingly lowly underneath his breath. Ethan savored the feeling of the older man's hands on his hips, holding him down on his thigh as he continued grinding into him, the pace of his rolling hips beginning to speed up. The young man panted softly. Ethan knew well enough he wasn't going to last like this, heat beginning to bubble up in his stomach. The best part of all, of course, was the fact that he couldn't even resist this...the pleasure that was tingling in his gut was unavoidable, his hips held firmly in place. His legs quivered, his hips bucking as he rolled his hips with the movement of Mark's thigh. Ethan forced himself to choke down his moans, his mouth opening and closing silently as his gut began to tighten.

" _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ ," Ethan breathed out, his voice as soft as air, whining with need and desperation. " _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ , please please please..." 

"Please what?" Mark cooed against his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Wuh-want you....want you to fuh-fuck me..." the young man choked out softly, feeling the raven-haired man trail kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin. "Fuh-fuck me so... _so hard_ _...aa...mnh-"_

"Shhh," The older man whispered gently, keeping a steady pace of his hips rolling into his clothed cock. "Can't fuck you here, Eth, don't have enough time for that..." Ethan just nodded his head weakly, getting lost in the waves of pleasure washing over him. "Believe me though...God, the _second_ I get you alone again...." the young man let out a whimper. He would take anything the man could give him. "You'd like that, hm? Me fucking your tight little ass?" The grip on his hips tightened. 

"M-Mhm," Ethan murmured. 

"If we had the time, I'd fuck you right here," Mark whispered in his ear. "God, I'd fuck you right against this wall...wouldn't care who would hear you...slow and _deep_." 

"God please..." the young man pleaded. He could already imagine Mark's cock buried inside of him...he could almost _feel_ it slipping in and out of him. Ethan groaned at the thought, rolling his hips with Mark's and almost pretending...pretending his friend was fucking him. 

"When everyone goes home..." the older man purred, "you're staying. I'm gonna fuck you so good..." his voice trailed off, almost with a promise.

Ethan felt that familiar heat bubbling in his stomach. This time, though, the older man kept his steady pace of moving his leg. "Suh-so....so cluh-close..." he whispered. 

"You gonna come?" Mark asked, almost teasingly. Ethan nodded his head frantically. "Don't think I'm gonna stop once you do..." he breathed out. "God I'm using _every single one_ of these seven minutes..."

"Guh-gonna..."

The following second, Ethan's hips bucked forcefully, his head tossing back as he felt himself releasing in his own boxers. It was the most pathetic thing the young man must have ever down, a soft whine drawing out with shameful pleasure, his cock twitching with delight underneath two layers of cloth. His legs tensed up around Mark's thighs once they had finished trembling, his body becoming like putty the following second. Without a doubt, of course, Mark continued to slowly roll his hips, the brunette's eyebrows furrowing with ecstasy, his mouth opening with a silent scream of pleasure.

"Mm, maybe you shouldn't have come..." Mark cooed, chuckling softly. "I don't even think three minutes have passed...God, we're barely getting started."

"Shuh-shit..." Ethan choked out, the older man's grip on his hips just as tight as before as he held him in place. His own thighs trembled with delight and overstimulation, but in the most fucking _pleasurable_ way. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Uh-uh-huh..." the young man murmured. He shivered at the sound of his friend chuckling in return.

"Well, at least three minutes to spare..." Mark purred softly. "How about we have some real fun now, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking to submit an idea, comment down below or (if you wish to remain anonymous) DM me at u/simplestability.  
> If you ARE looking to submit an idea, try your best to include the following information:  
> 1\. Setting (if it's important to your prop)  
> 2\. Is there any backstory to it? (It's okay if there's not, I'm fine for PWP)  
> 3\. Certain things you're looking for?  
> Ex: Certain Positions, Dirty Talk, Aftercare, etc.
> 
> Things I won't write, so don't ask:  
> 1\. Rape/Non-con  
> 2\. Daddy kink  
> 3\. Anything involving food...no thank you


	4. That Pretty Facade You Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mafia x Bodyguard AU - Requested]
> 
> {Tags for this chapter}  
> \- Anal Fingering  
> \- Handjobs  
> \- Multiple Orgasms  
> \- Praise  
> 

Ethan huffed softly, allowing himself to recline in the chair at his desk, his hands folded on the mahogany wood of the table. For a few seconds, he remained silent, simply peering across the desk to the man that was sitting on the other side, his leg bouncing with anticipation and anxiousness as he waited for the brunette to give him a response. Ethan wasn't that easy, though. He hadn't been in the business that long, especially considering his father had passed only a year ago, but he had enough experience to know that bending over backward to make a deal with someone who wasn't already _in_ an agreement was never the right thing to do. He had been correct in waiting for _them_ to come to him, but now they were here...and part of him didn't know what he was supposed to do. The topic of money hadn't quite been brought up yet, but Ethan would allow himself to get to that soon enough. Until then...silence filled the room. That was the key to making them crack, his father had always reminded him when he was younger...the longer you wait, the more anxious they get.

"Look, all I'm saying is that our product is good enough to take a little bit of a risk," the man insisted, gesturing his hand beside him, where a briefcase sat waiting. Ethan cocked his eyebrow in response, straightening up again as he kept his hands folded on the desk. 

"The fact that I'm letting you sit here, in this room, _right in front of me_...that's risk enough," Ethan commented, his voice coming out in a sneer as he gestured his hand to the briefcase. "Right now, I don't give a rat's ass what's in there. The drug trade is a risk of it's own. I shouldn't have to be taking an _extra_ risk by letting someone foreign come in here. Mr. Collins, I barely know who you are. I barely know who you represent. What I _do_ know, though, is that one of my buddies in Harlem got busted _just last week_ for letting someone foreign it. The man sold him the drugs and then ratted him out to the police. They were so busy digging up the gang that the dealer himself slipped _right_ under their nose. Not to mention the fact that newcomers like you are..." his voice trailed off. "...dangerous."

"What, you afraid I'm gonna pull one on you, or something?" The man scoffed, averting his attention to the corner of the room. "Isn't that what you've got _him_ for? So I don't shoot you?"

Ethan vaguely followed his gaze, knowing well enough he was referring to his bodyguard, Mark Fischbach. The older man had been accompanying him as protection for the past three years, remaining by his side wherever they went. In the car, during business proposals and deals, while they were walking through the city...it had only been recently, in the past nine months, that the two of them had begun sharing a bed. Ethan never talked about that, though...he didn't even dare to mention it. A homosexual mafia member was one that never got business, so he kept that part of him to himself. Nevertheless, Mark continued to be by his side. This time, he stood near the edge of the room, eying the man in the chair like a hawk. The raven-haired man's hands were folded carefully in front of him, Ethan knew well enough he could pull out a gun within a second if he needed to.

"Well, I hope you're not insinuating that it would ever have to come to that," Ethan returned seriously. The man across from him straightened up in his seat, swallowing thickly. "Now, maybe you can come to understand how it would be improbable to just put my blind trust in you. Will I do it if I have to? If the offer's good. I don't know you. I don't know what you produce, I don't know how you do business. So, how about instead of sitting in front of me and just letting me stare at a briefcase that could be _empty_...you tell me about yourself...mostly your product."

The man across from him sucked in a heavy, frustrated breath. "You know, I've got connections with Maze. You know him, don't you?" Ethan didn't respond, cocking his head slightly, although he knew very well who Maze was. "I know you do, he's told me all about you. Told me how you're....how you're like...like _this_. How you're frustrating to work with...how you take forever to make up your mind, even if you've got everything laid out in front of you. Maze told me that you rip people off too...that you cheat people, and make them break their backs just so they can get you a profit, and they hardly get anything in return. I know you. I know what you stand for. Believe me...I _know_. Word gets around pretty fast in the underground, and you better believe it." 

Ethan scoffed. "Maze said this?" he questioned.

"Every bit of it," Mr. Collins insisted, giving a justified nod. "Indigo was saying the same shit just the other day."

"Oh, Indigo too?"

The man nodded.

"Well then," the young man hummed, barely even affected by this news. "Maybe I outta give them a bullet to the skull." Mr. Colllins straightened up in his seat, swallowing thickly in return. Ethan glanced over his right shoulder toward Mark. "You think we can make that possible, Mark?" 

The older man glanced at him, saying nothing.

"Or..." Ethan continued, almost as if he had been struck with an epiphany as he looked back to the man across the table. The brunette now had a wild gaze flickering in his eyes. "How about I give Maze and Indigo a little visit later, hm? Tell them you've been shitting on them and their business....tell them you ratted them out and I was _so close_ to putting a gun to their head." Mr. Collins shifted in his chair, his knee starting to bounce again. "How does that sound?"

"What, is this some sort of blackmail?" The man questioned, obviously faltering as he looked at him seriously. Ethan simply gave a slight, almost mocking, shrug of his shoulders. Mr. Collins reached down beside him, gripping the handle of the briefcase before bringing it up to the desk. "Here, you can open it, look for yourself," he continued with frustration. "I'm looking for at least eighty thousand...that wasn't exactly easy to get my hands on."

"You don't get to make the decisions here," Ethan retorted, his voice serious as he turned the briefcase around, carefully unlatching the locks to it. He glanced up at Mr. Collins before returning his attention to what was in front of him. "I highly doubt I'll give you that much...your business really means nothing to me."

Mr. Collins stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair he was sitting on over. Ethan quickly looked up from the briefcase, flinching only slightly. "I don't care _what_ shit you do to Indigo and Maze," he snapped. "They're...they're right." The young man noticed Mark stepping forward in the corner of his eye. however, the brunette gave a quick wave of his hand, gesturing for the older man to stay where he was.

"Eth- _sir_ ," Mark corrected, straightening his posture and clearing his throat. It was obvious he too was annoyed by the presence of Mr. Collins in the room, and it was more than enough for him to become cautious. "I can remove him from the room if you'd like me to." 

"I don't need to be reminded, thank you," the young man returned, looking back to Mr. Collins. "In fact, Mr. Fischbach, I think it would be best if you left me and Mr. Collins here by ourselves to finish our deal. the best business is made when the two partners are made in the room by themselves." The brunette glanced back to Mark again, noticing how the man gave an expression of concern and confusion. Ethan had asked him to do this a few times before, but always in front of clientele with who they had become familiar. 

"But...but, _sir_..."

"Mr. Fischbach, it would be greatly appreciated if you went... _elsewhere_..." Ethan's voice trailed off as he wrapped his hand carefully around the arm of his chair, cocking his head only slightly. "Don't make me replace you..." the last part was a joke, of course, but Mr. Collins didn't know that. There was a short pause between the two of them before the older man gave a reluctant nod of his head, saying nothing more before he walked to the closed double doors at the edge of the room. He knew well enough where to go.

"Thought you didn't trust me..." Mr. Collins mentioned once Mark had left.

"And I don't," Ethan returned simply, shrugging his shoulders before opening the briefcase carefully. His eyes scanned over the context. "I'm not even going to question if this is real or not...because, if it's not, you'll pay the price for that yourself." Mr. Collins gave a quick, reassuring nod. The young man reached his hand toward his pocket, fiddling with the handle of his gun. "I'd love to make you part of my clientele, really, I would...but I'm just not sure how I feel about letting you go without repercussions. You're part of the underground, hm?" 

Mr. Collins nodded.

"The underground don't snitch..." Ethan murmured, closing the briefcase with a satisfying click. "Now, I'm gonna give you two options. The first one, plain and simple...you get the fuck out of my office. You take nothing with you but the clothes you're wearing...this means you leave your gun _and_ the briefcase on the table, thank you very much."

"This wasn't part of the-"

" _Option two_ ," the brunette barked, standing to his feet. "I shoot you myself. Right here, in the middle of the office. Maybe I'll be doing Maze and Indigo a favor, huh?"

Mr. Collins remained silent as he sat there in his chair, his mouth opening and closing...but not words came out. Ethan chuckled almost dryly, reaching for the gun that rested so proudly in his pocket. The brunette didn't even hesitate as he pointed it at the man in front of him. "Let's speed up the process, shall we?" He cooed mockingly, gesturing his pistol toward the door. I'll give you to the count of twenty to get the fuck out of my office. _And_ , if you don't, I'll kill you right here. Maybe shoot you in the foot before I do...first the right, then the left. One for each person you cross. I'll treat you like the dirty snitch you are.... _right here_."

"Buh-but....but the briefcase," Mr. Collins stammered.

"Yes, _my_ briefcase," Ethan returned, resting his left hand on the top of it to symbolize that the man in front of him couldn't get _anywhere_ near it. "Maybe Maze and Indigo were right about me, huh? But something else you should know about me...I don't bluff."

The man across the desk quickly scrambled to his feet, barely hesitating before he turned on his feet.

"I _said_ leave the gun!" the young man barked at him. 

With one swift motion, Mr. Collins had reached for the gun in his pocket and tossed it on the floor. The young man knew well enough the other could have shot him, considering that was no one else in the room who could protect him...but just about everyone in the underground, and even outside of it, knew that crossing Ethan Nestor was the worst mistake they could make. The brunette watched as he went, a grin of satisfaction washing over his face before he tossed his head back slightly, letting out a chuckle. He rested his pistol on the table, reaching for the briefcase soon afterward. The young man knew well enough Mr. Collins would only manage to squeal to absolutely any member of the underground he could about him....but Ethan didn't care. A dirty reputation suited him just fine.

∞§—————§∞ 

Ethan sighed with relief as he finally made it back to his bedroom, twisting the knob and slowly opening the door. The briefcase hung loosely from his left hand and, sure enough, Mark was sitting at the desk, his nose in a book as always. At the sound of the door opening, the older man flinched, obviously fearing that someone alien would want into the room. It was one thing for the mafia boss's bodyguard to be caught standing in the bedroom, considering he could claim he was making sure no one else came in...it was another thing to be caught reading a book. Of course, once Mark had realized it was only his lover, he relaxed. The raven-haired an allowed himself to dog-ear the page, closing the novel gingerly before resting it carefully on the desk. The young man hummed simply in return, dropping the briefcase by the door before closing it behind him.

"You know, I could hear you from all the way over here," Mark mentioned. The older man had already taken his jacket off, which was now draped over the desk chair. Ethan scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes as he took off his own jacket, tossing it onto the nearby armchair in the corner of the room.

"Mm, something wrong with that?" Ethan questioned, rolling his neck and shoulders before he allowed himself to walk over the bed. He fell back onto it, only before pulling himself to a sitting position so he could take off his shoes. The best part of the day, by far, was relaxing once it was over. Taking off his jacket and shoes...sometimes changing into pajamas and just staying in his bedroom for the rest of the night. Allowing himself to indulge in a book or read the newspaper; just doing anything that _wasn't_ work-related.

"No, of course not," Mark replied simply, crawling onto the bed and sitting behind Ethan. The older man rested his hand carefully on his lover's shoulders, rubbing gently as he spoke. "You work too hard is all."

" _Shouting_ is hardly working," Ethan joked, untying his other shoe and tossing it somewhere in the room. He didn't care where, considering the fact that he could just pick it up later. "I mean, today was one of the easiest things. I just had to sit there and be quiet, pry something I could turn against him, and then _bam_....I've got a gun to his head and I'm asking him to back out of the room before I kill him." Mark huffed simply, but not with disbelief. It was something he had heard his boyfriend doing before. "A pity, though," he continued, relaxing against the feeling of Mark massaging his shoulders. "The product was awfully good."

"You've got connections, you can get it again," the older man reassured him gently, his voice smooth as honey in Ethan's ear.

"Mr. Collins may be an idiot, but he's not stupid," the brunette chuckled, letting out a soft sigh. "I should have just gone with the whole...I'll tell Maze and Indigo what you told me and then _they'll_ snap your neck for me." Ethan paused, clearing his throat. "That would have had him bending over backward to come back."

"You think so, hm?"

"I _know_ so," Ethan returned. His shoulders were beginning to unstiffen, which was really wonderful. His boyfriend always knew how to get him to de-stress at the end of the day. "God, keep doing that..." the younger man breathed out, closing his eyes for a few seconds and just sighing with content. 

"You should take tomorrow off," Mark whispered. "You work seven days a week...sometimes working with people who know of your reputation and are _still_ willing to shoot you...can't you just take one day off, hm? I can get you breakfast...you wouldn't have to get out of bed for the entire day if you didn't want to..." his voice trailed off gently. Ethan opened his eyes, biting his lip before he glanced over his left shoulder. He could see his boyfriend in his peripheral vision, gazing at him lovingly. Ethan's eyes fluttered slightly as Mark leaned over, pressing their lips together gently.

The young man felt as his boyfriend ran his hands carefully down his sides, hooking them around his waist. Ethan pulled away from the kiss, sighing contently and leaning back into his lover's touch. "Maybe I will take tomorrow off..." he whispered, biting his lip. Mark peppered kisses down his neck, whispering _gorgeous_ and _perfect_ against his skin. 

"You're so fucking perfect, did you know that?" Mark whispered, holding him close before pressing his lips against his neck, sucking gently at the skin. Ethan let out a soft mewl, absolutely coming undone against his lover's touch. "Shhh, I've got you..." he continued.

"I want you to fuck me..." Ethan breathed out softly. 

"You do, hm?" Mark purred softly.

The young man glanced over his shoulder. "No teasing tonight..." he whispered. "I work too hard, hm?" Ethan savored the silence as he leaned over gently, pressing his lips against Mark's again as the two of them shared an open-mouthed kiss.

"Mhm..." Mark breathed out.

"Then the least you can do is give me what I want..." the brunette whispered. "Think you can do that for me, hm? Be a good boy and fuck me?" Ethan smiled with satisfaction as he heard his boyfriend let out a shaky breath. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Uh-uh-huh...."

""Well then..." Ethan whispered, shifting out of his boyfriend's arms so he could lay back on the bed. The young man glanced at Mark, noticing how the raven-haired man's pupils dilated, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets with anticipation. The brunette allowed his legs to slide open slightly, almost like an invitation for his lover, his back arching slightly. "Get to it..."

Mark didn't allow himself to hesitate, immediately leaning over his boyfriend within the next second. Ethan let out a shaking sigh of content as the older man's lips attached to his neck, kissing and sucking over his collarbone. "Mm, still trying to decide whether I should let you fuck me against the wall...or whether I should ride you..." the young man whispered. The brunette paused, arching his back as Mark began to unbutton his shirt, his hands trembling as he did.

"Oh, you like that?" Ethan cooed. The young man propped himself up on his elbows, helping the older man as he slipped out of his shirt, tossing it aimlessly on the floor in the bedroom. "Lock the door, would you?" He breathed out, gesturing his head to the double doors that lead inside the room. Before Mark left, though, the young man leaned up, allowing himself to kiss him slowly. Ethan mewled with content as he felt his lover reach his hand down, palming over the crotch of his pants desperately. For a few seconds, the brunette allowed Mark to do so, simply spreading his legs for him and letting him do as he pleased. "Mark...duh-door..." he whispered once more. Mark nodded his head in understanding, pulling away from him to lock the door.

Ethan shifted on the bed, reaching down and beginning to unbuckle his belt. He listened as the door locked with a click, his heart in his throat with anticipation as he tugged his pants down. As much as he was trying to appear calm, the brunette was filled with just as much desperation as his boyfriend. It had been at least a month since Ethan had been fucked, and the only thing he had on his mind was Mark burying his cock inside him. The brunette's boxers tightened at the mere thought as he lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling longingly. "You sure are taking your time..." Ethan teased, his legs sliding up so that his feet were planted on the sheets. The young man propped himself up on his elbows, purring with content as he watched his lover turn on his heels, his mouth opening slightly at the sight of him. "Now I swear to God if you aren't over here in the next five seconds..." Ethan whispered, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers.

Mark didn't have to be told twice, nearly tripping over himself as he stumbled over to the bed, gripping the edge and gazing down at his boyfriend. The young man couldn't help but chuckle, spreading his legs out a bit more. "Get to it..." he whispered finally. The older man stood there for a few seconds, absolutely speechless before he finally shifted over toward Ethan. The brunette tilted his head back once more, making himself comfortable as he waited with anticipation for his boyfriend to do _something_. God, he didn't care what, as long as Mark touched him.

The young man let out a soft yelp as Mark placed his hands on the back of his knees, hooking his arms underneath and tugging him toward the edge of the bed. Ethan bit his lip, his ass now near the edge as his legs dangled over the side. "Fuck, someone's in a hurry..." the young man breathed out, attempting to scoot back onto the bed so he could lay more comfortably, but Mark held his hips in place. The brunette said nothing, simply letting out a shaky breath as he heard the older man kneel down at the edge of the bed. Ethan let out a soft _mmpf_ whine as Mark gave a quick lick over the fabric of his boxers, the brunette's cock almost twitching against his warm tongue. "Mm, _fuck_..." he breathed out, his back arching in the slightest. "Wuh-what did I suh-say about...about teasing..." he managed.

Mark didn't respond for a few seconds, simply lapping at the fabric of his boxers. "Shhh, just relax..." the older man whispered, kissing his inner thigh gently. The young man mewled softly, opening his mouth to protest, but then Mark's mouth was back on the outline of his cock and it was all over. Ethan let out a shaky _ohh_ , his hand gripping desperately at the sheets as he laid down on his back once more. "There we go..." the older man breathed out, pressing soft kisses in between sucking. After a good minute, the young man mewled as the raven-haired man ran his finger lightly over the now damped fabric, causing his legs to tremble. "God, such a pretty cock..." Mark whispered softly, rubbing his finger lightly, Ethan simply letting out a choked breath in return. 

"Muh-Mark..." Ethan breathed out softly, rolling his hips with the movement of his boyfriend's rubbing, just for more friction.

"You love this don't you, hm?" Mark purred. "Me touching you like this...God, you can't even protest, you like it so much. But you want to, don't you? You want me to stop teasing you...just get right to the point?" He paused, giving himself a few seconds to suckle at the fabric once more. "Mm, I know I said I would give you what you want...but this is so much more _fun_." 

"Puh-please..." the young man begged, his legs quivering as he tried to scoot up once more, just so he could take his boxers off, but Mark held him in place. The older man pressed his hands on his inner thighs, spreading them open. "Fuh-fuck...yuh-you said..." his voice trailed off into a pitiful moan as Mark returned to rubbing against his cock through his boxers, which were now practically soaked and sticking to his skin, giving the older man the perfect outline. The older man rubbed his thumb in a circular motion over the clothed head of his boyfriend's cock, savoring the way he twitched and trembled....how he almost writhed underneath him, extended whines forcing out of him as his fingers dug into the sheets...how Ethan couldn't even _go anywhere_ because the older man was holding his hips down. "Muh-Muh-Mark..." Ethan pleaded, his voice filled with exasperation as he let out a soft yelp. 

"Shhh..." Mar repeated softly, cooing at the sight in front of him. "Such a pretty little mess..." he murmured, pressing a kiss above the hem of his boyfriend's boxers. "Want me to take these off, honey?" He whispered, hooking his thumbs underneath the hemline.

Ethan propped himself up on his elbows, nodding his head frantically as he sucked in soft, panting breaths. "Yuh-yes," he replied.

"Aww, you're gonna have to do more than that..." the older man cooed, pressing his hand against his boyfriend's chest, pushing him gently back down onto the bed. The young man whimpered, attempting to wiggle his hips, but Mark held his hips still. "You're always the one in charge here..." the older man insisted softly. "It's my turn..."

"Muh-Mark-"

"You're gonna have to beg like a pretty little slut, or we can do this all night," Mark murmured, almost a promise as he lowered himself to his knees again. Ethan whimpered pitifully as the older man returned to sucking over the fabric, his cock twitching needily for more friction, more warmth...more _anything_. The older man said nothing more, as if he wouldn't even consider protesting.

"Puh-please," Ethan choked out finally, knowing damn well it didn't even matter if he came in his boxers right then and there, because Mark wouldn't stop until he pleaded...not even if he had to milk every last drop. "Please...take my buh-boxers off..." his voice was filled with desperation and a loss of pride. The young man was used to being the one in charge...used to riding his boyfriend and not caring how many times the older man came underneath him, just as long as he got to release once. This was different, though...Mark had somehow managed to get the power for the night, and he wasn't letting it go. 

Mark purred softly with content, returning to leaning over him. He quickly tugged the young man's boxers down, causing Ethan to yelp with surprise, his cock finally free from the damp fabric. The older man took his time savoring his boyfriend's expression. "God, you're so fucking pretty..." the raven-haired man whispered. Ethan lay there, a new anxiousness he had never experienced before crawling over him as he carefully slid his legs up and apart from each other. Mark gazed at him lustfully, chuckling softly underneath his breath as he watched Ethan's cock give a twitch. "Never seen you this needy before..." he whispered, trailing his finger up the side of his lover's cock.

Ethan whimpered, biting his lip and watching as Mark's thumb circled the head. He let out a mewled whine, his voice getting caught in his throat. " _Ohfuckohfuck_ ," he choked out, his eyes almost fluttering shut, but he fought to keep them open. Slowly, the older man wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock, giving a small pump, watching with satisfaction of Ethan's eyebrows furrowed with ecstasy, his mouth slightly agape. "Muh-Mark...huh-hurry up...". Ethan just wanted his boyfriend to hurry up and finger him so they could get onto fucking.

Mark chuckled softly, speeding up the pumping of his hand. A soft _shlickshlickshlick_ filled the air, Ethan letting out a choked moan. "Like this?" he whispered softly. It wasn't what the young man had intended, but he felt himself being lost in waves of pleasure. He was close though, especially after how long Mark had sucked at him for. Ethan reached for Mark's wrist, grabbing onto it weakly, but the older man swatted his hand away. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" he cooed. "Hm? Wanted me to pump your cock nice and fast? You asked for that, didn't you?"

"Guh-gonna..." Ethan warned, his voice weak.

"I could have _sworn_ that was what you asked for," Mark continued, his voice filled with mock-confusion as he just moved his hand faster. The young man's eyes almost rolled back in his head. "I mean, you seem to be enjoying it. You like this, don't you?"

"Muh-Mark..." the young man continued to warn. "I'm guh-gonna...gonna-"

"Gonna what?" the older man cooed, giving a tighter grip. "Gonna come, hm? Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me? We have all night, darling, we can do this for hours if I wanted to. I'll fuck you soon enough, but first I want you to remind me what that pretty cock can do..." his voice trailed off as Ethan let out a wail, his head tossing back and his legs trembling. Sure enough, as the young man had warned, he came into his boyfriend's hand. Mark wore a grin of satisfaction as he pumped him through it, Ethan writhing with absolute pleasure. His entire body quivered, giving occasional jerks every other second as he started to come down from his high. The older man slowed down his hand to a stop, cooing softly at the sight of his lover beneath him. "Good boy..." Mark breathed out, giving his cock a slight squeeze and savoring the way the younger man's eyebrows furrowed. "Was that good?"

"M-Mhm," the brunette stammered, his fists kneading the sheets as he lay there, panting softly in attempts to catch his breath.

"Who would've guessed that such a power-hungry thing like you could be such a pathetic little slut...?" Mark whispered, his voice trailing off as he gazed down at his boyfriend in all of his glory. The man lay there, his legs still trembling and his chest still heaving slightly. Ethan's eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at him with a satisfied expression. "God, if only they could have seen you, hm? _Begging_ like that?" The young man propped himself up on his elbows, but the older man simply pushed him down again. Ethan let out a soft, confused whimper. "Shhh, you're gonna let me take care of you, okay?" 

"Buh-but..." the young man was so used to be the one in charge.

Mark shushed him again, his hand slowly moving down the young man's cock as it had before. Ethan simply watched him with a pathetic gaze, his legs trembling in retaliation. The raven-haired man's hand was barely moving, just slowly enough to remind the younger of his place. "I don't remember telling you that I was finished..." Mark purred, Ethan looking up at him with clouded lust flickering in his eyes. "Besides, you love this, don't you? Me touching you like this...me jerking your pretty cock, hm?" The brunette swallowed thickly, saying nothing. His adam's apple bobbed pathetically in his throat as he slowly spread his legs out for the older man, letting out a pitiful hiccup of a moan. "That's a good boy..." the older man murmured in return. 

"Fuh-feels...feels really guh-good..." Ethan babbled.

"Oh, I'm sure it does..." Mark cooed, bringing his free hand up to Ethan's hair, stroking it gently. The young man leaned his head into his touch, moaning softly as the older man continued working his cock with slow movements of his hand. "Feels nice after a stressful day, hm?"

"M-Mhm..." the young man murmured, giving a half nod of his head. The soft and slow _shlickshlickshlick_ continued as he lay there, his thighs quivering and his mouth letting out soft pants as he tried to keep his composure. He almost giggled when he realized just fifteen minutes ago he had been standing across a desk with a gun in his hand and a briefcase in the other. Now, Ethan had quite literally been stripped of everything, laying on the bed with his lover beside him, jerking him off. The brunette had seemingly been diminished in that very moment for nothing more than a slut, his cock twitching with need every few seconds. God, Mark was right. If only they could see him. Their own boss, the one they feared more than anything in the world...reduced to nothing but a mewling, hiccuping mess who was spread out on a bed, currently being pushed through an orgasm. After another few pleasurable minutes of Mark slowly pumping his cock, occasionally stopping just to tease him, the older man released him. Ethan shuddered, his cock throbbing as he lay there on the bed, swallowing a whine of desperation.

"Mmm, maybe we'll save that for another time," Mark whispered softly. "Me just pumping your pretty cock orgasm after orgasm? Not caring how much you whine...how much you writhe? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Coming _over and over again_ , not being able to do anything about it?" Ethan mewled at the thought. "I would do that tonight if you hadn't been so _adamant_ about wanting a cock inside you." The young man swallowed thickly, hoping that his lover would finally prepare to give him what he wanted. "And, even though I'm in charge tonight, I suppose I could do that for you..." his voice trailed off as his hands traveled to his own shirt, beginning to unbutton it.

"Wuh-wanna...wanna ride you..." Ethan breathed out desperately, his thighs ceasing their trembling as he looked up at Mark. 

"You'll take my cock however I want to give it to you," the older man reminded his lover lowly, finally stripping himself of his shirt and tossing it on the floor. "And, as of right now, I wanna rail that pretty ass of yours into the bed until you can't remember your name." The young man shuddered at the thought, laying there with open legs, waiting for his boyfriend to do something. 

"Luh-lubes in the dresser..." the young man breathed out, shifting a bit and gazing up at his boyfriend. Mark smiled a bit, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, sliding off of the bed afterward. Ethan propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Mark made his way over to the dresser. "The suh-sock drawer," the brunette explained. "On the bottom." It was always the best place to hide things, he realized, since no one ever checked there. Ethan leaned back down again once he noticed his boyfriend had found them. The brunette let out a shaky breath, waiting with anticipation as he heard the tube being uncapped.

"Mm, wonder if I can make you come once more before I fuck you..." Mark whispered softly. The young man's eyes widened as he stared up at the ceiling. "You think you could handle that, honey? Me rubbing that prostate of yours until you can't take it anymore?" Ethan said nothing. Even if if _had_ been flacid, that would have certainly done the trick. Instead, he just kept his legs open, his ass on display for his lover to do as he pleased. 

After another second, Mark's finger was prodding at his entrance. The young man let out a soft whimper, glancing up at his boyfriend lovingly. "Please..." he murmured.

"Aww, such a sweet little thing," Mark cooed, slowly slipping his finger inside. "I'm going to absolutely _ruin_ you..." his voice trailed off. The young man let out a heavy breath, nibbling gently on his bottom lip. "You'd like that though, wouldn't you?" The young man's eyebrows furrowed with desperation as he rolled his hips against the slow pumping of his lover's finger, murmuring incoherent thoughts and sentences. Mark curled his finger carefully, searching for his boyfriend's prostate as he continued pumping his finger. The slight discomfort that had came with Ethan being overstimulated had now faded, and the familiar budding of new pleasure was starting to was over him. 

"You was what you were waiting for, huh?" Mark murmured.

"Mhm," the young man babbled, his toes curling as he felt the older man's finger brush against his prostate. _Ohmygodohmygod_ the brunette pleaded internally, continuing to roll his hips with the movement of Mark's right hand. The older man, however, held his hips down, simply chuckling softly.

"You can never let me take my time, can you?" He cooed, applying a firmer pressure on his lover's prostate. Ethan let out an involentary yelp, his legs twitching in response. "Mm, does that feel nice?"

Ethan couldn't even answer as his boyfriend continued with the circular motion of the pad of his finger, brushing repeatedly against his prostate as he rubbed at it firmly. After a few seconds of just simply laying there and taking everything the older man was giving him, he gave a quick nod of his head. The young man's cocked twitched as Mark carefully placed his free hand on the brunette's inner thigh, keeping his legs open for easy access. "Fuh-fuck..." the young man breathed out, his heart in his throat at this point. 

At this point, Ethan could hardly begin to describe how much pleasure he was feeling. The young man could feel a familiar heat pooling in his gut, making it almost impossible to think straight. All he could think about was how he wanted Mark to just fuck him already...to hold him against a wall and fuck into him slowly, or to rail him into the mattress like he promised. 

"I-I'm ready..." Ethan insisted, shifting a bit. The older man glanced at him, smiling a bit.

"You sure?" He questioned.

The brunette nodded his head. "Puh-positive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write an over 6k word porn one shot?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Current Ideas I'm taking into consideration:  
> 1\. Punk top!Ethan and bottom!Mark who meet at a party  
> 2\. Post-Stream sex with punishment


	5. A+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan ended up getting a 60% on his physics exam...but, lucky for him, his already lustful relationship with his teacher should get him the 90% he's looking for.

Soft pants and extended whines filled the room, the slight shuddering and creaking of a desk following as a faint echo. The moaning varied from muffled, to choked, to simply desperate; the room had a familiar scent of sex, and the air was hot and thick, something that couldn't conceal what was being done in the dorm room. Thank God for the walls being thick; the two men didn't know what they would do if they weren't, but surely they would have gotten caught by now...after all, this had been going on for quite some time. Over forty-five minutes, easily. Just a repetition of pure ecstasy mixed with overstimulation, muffled whimpers, soft pleading, and whispers of praise. And, of course, this wasn't the first occasion any of this had ever happened, no no. This was usually something that happened once a week...although sometimes it had it's reasons.

As usual, Ethan's roommate who shared the college dorm with him was out partying, considering it was a Friday night. The young man knew well enough that the other wouldn't come back until at least the following afternoon, and he knew that because it was just the way things were. His roommate would go out partying, manage to get himself blackout drunk halfway through the night, and then the next thing he knew he was waking up on someone's floor, too tired and dazed to even remember how he had gotten there. Ethan didn't worry much about him though, the other man always seemed to find a way to get himself back by Saturday night, in which he would be excited to repeat it all over again the following week. The brunette didn't question what he did, however. As long as it meant that his dorm would be unoccupied for the evening and night...well, then Ethan didn't care. So, each week, the slot of who could come over was always filled by the same person: Mr. Mark Fischbach, the psychics professor who the young man had become absolutely infatuated with after only two months of taking his class. 

Ethan would find himself gazing at his professor longingly throughout the entire lesson, his chin in his hand and his elbow propped carefully at the desk as he sighed almost dreamily. It had been something done commonly, of course, because apparently it didn't take Mark too long to notice that he had a secret admirer in the third row; a secret admirer who would scribble and doodle lopsided hearts along the edges of his paper instead of taking notes, and who would imagine nothing else than being underneath him. By the end of the first week, Ethan had gotten what he wanted. The Thursday class had ended with him leaning over Mark's desk, tightly gripping the other side as he allowed his professor to fuck him, the older man's hand clasped tightly over his mouth so none of his pathetic moans would escape. That was when it all started, really...and since then it had been something of a routine for the two of them. On Fridays, while Ethan's roommate was out partying, Mark would stop by and the two of them would spend the evening and night doing whatever they pleased. After all, the two of them knew well enough they wouldn't get caught, which meant anything was up for grabs. The young brunette surely hadn't imagined his college life being like this, but it surely wasn't something he complained about. Getting fucked by his professor in more positions than he knew existed was like a dream come true, and Friday was now a day that he craved throughout the entire week, only reminiscing the feeling of his ass being pounded into the bed.

This time, however, Ethan found himself weakly trying to sit up, as he had been propped on his desk near the corner of the room. The older man's fingers worked carefully between his legs, pumping inside of him at a steady pace. The brunette had been sitting like this for quite some time now, helplessly trying to find his composure that had slipped away the second he felt Mark's mouth on his cock. Of course, those forty-five minutes weren't him building up for a heavenly orgasm, no. Ethan had already came twice, his legs now trembling as he tried to keep them open for his professor. That was the deal. A 10% increase on the test for each time he came, and the young man intended on keeping it up until he could at least reach a ninety percent on the test that he had failed. But God, his cock was throbbing as Mark's fingers worked like magic inside of him, curling and brushing up against all the right places. The young man's hands gripped around frantically for anything to grab onto. A book, a paper he could ball up between his hand, the edge of the desk; _anything_. 

Mark simply chuckled in return, almost amused by the way his student quivered around his fingers, clenching around them occasionally. It was just so _easy_ ruining him, the older man could hardly help it. His fingers could pump in and out of him effortlessly, Ethan's cock twitching with delight in return. The older man hummed underneath his breath softly, giving a slight cock of his head and another soft laugh. "Mmm, you almost there?" he cooed, his voice gentle as his fingers continued fucking into Ethan relentlessly. The brunette couldn't even speak for a few seconds, his eyes fighting to keep open as his legs quivered. 

"Y-Yes...yes puh-professor," the young man choked out, feeling heat begin to bubble up in his stomach as it had before. Mark looked down at him, leaning close to his ear before plunging his fingers in deeper with one swift action. Ethan yelped, babbling incoherently for a few seconds as the older man rubbed at his prostate with firm friction. 

"What did I tell you about calling me Mark, hm?" His professor questioned, whispering sinfully in his ear. 

"Y-Yes...Muh-Mark," Ethan managed, nodding his head quickly before tilting it back slightly, panting heavily as he looked up at the ceiling. " _Ohhh fuckkkk_..." he whined, his breath almost getting caught in his throat, his chest heaving as he gripped at the edge of the desk desperately, his knuckles almost turning white from how tight his grip was. 

"Such a little whore..." Mark whispered. "Can't even sit through my entire class without thinking about this, huh?" Ethan didn't answer, his eyebrows furrowing with pleasure, his mouth opening slightly to let out a shaky moan. "You like this, don't you? Me coming over every Friday...what would your roommate think, hm? Think he'd like to see me fucking you nice and slow into the bed?" The young man could feel his cock throbbing at the mere thought of his face being forced into the pillow, a hand kept tightly in his hair as Mark's cock pumped in and out of him. He let out a desperate whine, spreading out his legs a bit more for better access. 

"Puh-please..." Ethan breathed out. He wanted to come from Mark's cock.

"Shhh, you'll take what I give you and you'll like it," the older man returned softly, slipping a third finger into the young man, and _fuck_ Ethan felt as if he was going to choke from the feeling alone. "Maybe this is what we should do every week instead? I milk your pretty cock until it hurts...how does that sound?" The young man sputtered, clenching around Mark's fingers. The older man simply let out a _tsk tsk_. "Use your words."

Ethan let out a wail of pleasure, whimpering incoherently before stammering

"Guh-gonna..."

"Good boy," Mark cooed, his left hand wrapping carefully around Ethan's neglected cock. The young man gasped softly, watching as his professor began to slowly pump his other hand. "Shhh, that's it. That feel good?" The brunette panted softly, getting lost in the feeling of Mark's hands both now pumping his cock and fucking him. He simply nodded his head, his grip on the desk tightening as his professor moved his hands quicker. Ethan could feel his cock throbbing in the older man's palm, his stomach practically on fire as he gazed up at the older man lustfully. After another few wonderful seconds, the brunette found his back arching almost involuntarily. He could only manage to sputter a quick warning before he felt himself coming. The young man screwed his eyes shut tightly, biting his lip roughly as Mark worked him through another orgasm. Soon afterward, Ethan felt as if he didn't have a single bone in his body, and he found himself leaning back against the wall, his breath coming out in broken pants. His chest heaved carefully as he slowly opened his eyes, catching a quick glimpse of his professor who stood in front of the desk, his fingers still buried inside of him and his hand still wrapped loosely around his cock. Ethan bit his lip, eyeing Mark's hand warily before glancing up at the man again, his legs continuing to tremble from his orgasm. 

"Thuh-Thank you, p-pruh- _Mark_ ," Ethan managed, finally catching his breath and letting out a heavy sigh that he had seemed to have been holding. He allowed himself to rest his head back against the wall for the first time in the entire night, his cock twitching for a few more seconds in Mark's hand. "Oh _fuckkkk_ ," he breathed out, a wave of drowsiness washing over him, as it always did. Mark simply chuckled, his fingers shifting inside of the young man...but not pulling out. Ethan swallowed thickly, weakling bobbing his head down to look between his legs, watching how his professor's left hand moved to spread them open again.

"Think you can make it to 100%, honey?" Mark cooed, his fingers curling slightly inside of him again.

"Muh-Mark-" Ethan stammered, his mouth agape as he let out a few soft pants.

"Shhh..." the older man insisted. "Just one more go, hm? You think you can do that? Cum one more time, like a good boy?" Ethan swallowed thickly, licking his lips with anticipation. After a few seconds he gave a slow nod of his head, watching how Mark gave a half-grin, pulling his fingers out half-way before pushing them into him once more. The young man let out a choked gasp, as expected, tilting his head back against the wall this time. "There we go..." his professor whispered airily, a soft squelch following each time he pumped his fingers. "You'll get that A+ in no time..."

∞§—————§∞ 

Ethan's body felt like putty as he kept his arms hooked around Mark's neck, his legs wrapped loosely around his hips. The young man could feel his back against the wall, Mark's cock thrusting into him with a painfully slow pace, but the brunette enjoyed every second of it. He rested his forehead on his professor's shoulder, his entire body trembling with each time the older man's cock hit that special place inside of him. Ethan had already gotten his A+, but had determined that he didn't want the older man to leave just yet...so there they were, Mark holding his hips in his hands as he fucked him slowly. Lovingly. Not with intentions of chasing an orgasm. Ethan sighed contently, biting his lip as that familiar pleasure bubbled up in his stomach again. Good God, this was going to be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think of this chapter? I've definitely got a few more ideas, lol.  
> If you've got any ideas of your own, comment them down below. I'm always open for more.
> 
> Thank you,  
> \- Simply


End file.
